Emma & Regina Stories
by marymills
Summary: Short stories based on tumblr prompts I have received or on my own ideas. Chapters are not related and there are multiple genres.
1. Chapter 1

**PROMPT: Post 4x10. Henry is mad at Emma being with Hook that evening and leaves to stay at Regina's. He tells her he hates Hook. Later Emma comes and has a talk with Regina. Emma eventually finds out Regina is angry with Emma for being with Hook, too. Some kiss in the end, please!**

* * *

><p>„Henry!" Regina called out, obviously surprised, as she opened the front door of the mansion. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Emma tonight."<p>

The boy leaned forward and hugged his mother. It was a few hours since the Snow Queen sacrificed herself, and he still wanted to make sure she was okay. "I know. But Hook arrived and asked Emma if they could go out for a while. To talk, he said. I think they went to Granny's."

Regina frowned a bit. "I am sure she wouldn't choose him over you. She may be back every minute."

"I left her a note. She knows where to find me."

They sat down on a couch in the living room and Regina watched her son. She saw something was troubling him. "Henry, what's wrong? Did something else happen?"

He shook his head. "I really don't like him, Mom. I still see him as someone who left you to be tortured, who worked with Cora, who shot Belle… Ma would probably say he's changed, but I don't see it at all. I don't really think he's good for her."

Regina kept nodding during his speech and when he stopped talking, she immediately paused. She couldn't help herself, but she completely agreed with Henry. She, as a former villain, didn't have much to say about other people's redemptions, but still.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No!" he yelled instantly and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Don't say that to her. I want her to be happy, and if it's got to be with someone like him, then so be it."

Regina smiled at him and caressed his hair. He was such a good boy.

* * *

><p>"Regina! Open the damn door!"<p>

The brunette rolled her eyes and looked through the window beside the door at the famous savior standing on her porch. "For someone who uses magic quite frequently, it is very easy to stop you – by one single piece of wood."

Before Emma could take in her words and actually break the door, Regina opened up.

"What do you want?"

"Henry. He was supposed to stay with me tonight."

Regina stared at her and then nodded to her office where Emma quickly followed her to. Once they were inside, Regina turned to face the blonde. "Henry was tired, so he's probably close to being asleep right now."

Emma sighed and lowered herself down on the sofa. "I don't understand why he couldn't wait for a while. I was gone for barely a half an hour."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been gone at all," Regina hissed.

Emma looked up at her, eyebrows raised, not understanding the sudden spite. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means Henry wanted to stay with you tonight. And you were supposed to be there for him, but instead you ran off with that filthy pirate."

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you are so swept off your feet by him that you don't see Henry's hurting." Regina immediately regretted her words. She had promised Henry not to tell anything. But how could she be quiet when this was something that desperately needed to be said?

Emma winced as if someone had slapped her. "He's hurting?" she whispered.

"Yes, he is. He doesn't like Hook, Emma, and when you suddenly choose to go out with him instead of being with Henry… How do you think he feels about it?"

"He could have told me."

"Henry?" Regina said and laughed mirthlessly. "Henry wants both of us to be happy, he would never tell you anything like that."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Regina shrugged. "Break up with him," she simply stated.

Emma's head shot up. "_What?_ No." She stood up and began pacing across the room. "He will like him eventually. Hook isn't – "

"Hook is an idiot. You will be better off, trust me. You should put an end to this," Regina tried to convince, standing up in process.

Emma looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Are you sure this is all about Henry?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Emma stepped closer to Regina while the brunette stepped back. They did that for a while before Regina's back touched the wall. "What do you think you're doing, Savior?"

"You tell me, Your Majesty. You seemed to be pretty pissed off when I mentioned my relationship with Hook today in your vault."

Regina snorted at that. "I was pissed because you… because you said you wanted to destroy my happiness just as your mother had done before you."

"Sure you were," Emma said, not buying any of it. "You know, it's kind of weird that suddenly two people I care about don't want me to be with a man I like. I understand Henry, he can feel neglected – which he shouldn't – but you… Nope, I don't understand what's in that to you."

Regina swallowed, hard. "As I've said, it's about Henry. That stupid pirate – "

"Uh-oh, I hear jealousy, Regina. That's all I hear."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't lie to me."

Then it all changed to whispering as their bodies pressed together, Regina's back up against the wall.

"Don't do this."

"Make me."

And then it was a medley of soft lips, hot breaths, explorative tongues and hands… hands that were everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMPT: Young Regina falls through a portal and finds herself in Storybrooke at the end of s2(no Neverland). Everyone likes her and she starts talking so hopefully about her future and everything - Regina can't handle it and starts screaming at her. Emma calms her down and Rumple helps them to get YR back.**

* * *

><p>Emma is just walking across Granny's, sipping from her morning hot chocolate when a sudden light washes over the room, coming from a tall mirror between doors to the toilets.<p>

There are some shocked gasps before everyone calms down and watches a person falling on the floor from the mirror, letting out a small shriek.

No one dares to do anything or say anything. Not even the blonde, still standing in the middle of the diner. The stranger slowly stands up and raises her head.

"Regina?" Emma blurts out, a pure shock written on her face as on other people's faces.

The petite brunette looks highly confused and Emma takes a moment to look at her. She wears a blue riding clothes and high riding boots. Her hair is knitted in a single braid and she barely wears any make-up. And this Regina is a little bit younger than Mayor Mills although the difference is scarcely noticeable.

"Where am I?" the young girl asks, looking scared and insecure.

Emma steps closer to her. "How did you get here?"

"I was looking for something in our basement when I suddenly stumbled upon this strange mirror and here I am." Regina bites her lip for a moment, then widens her eyes. "Oh my, mother will be so mad if I am late for my tea time."

"Ehm, how old are you again?" Emma asks her, frowning and pulling out her phone.

Regina looks around, suddenly aware of all those people staring at her. "I am almost eighteen. Why are you asking? Who are you?"

"I'm a friend, don't worry," the blonde assures her while texting the present Regina to immediately come to Granny's. This needs to be explained.

It doesn't take long and Regina rushes into the diner, sure that Henry is in troubles. Mr. Gold follows her along with Belle. If they joined her somewhere outside, Emma doesn't know and really doesn't care at the moment. Another surprise is her parents, walking in the diner as if they knew something was up.

The blonde sighs, clearly exhausted and turns to Regina. "We've got a problem."

"What is it? Where is Henry?" the brunette immediately worries.

Emma shakes her head. "No, no. Henry's fine, still in school. There is something else, though. It seems like," she lowers her voice and leans closer to Regina, "we've got a visitor from the past. _Your_ past, to be specific."

Regina asks, "What? Who?" at the same time as her younger version gasps, "What does that mean?"

Young Regina continues, "Oh my goddess. I know where I am! You are me, only older. And you… you must be Snow White!" Regina widely smiles at the brunette standing beside Emma. "I've just met you today, therefore I'm in the future."

Mary Margaret politely smiles back. "That would be me." Then she whispers to Emma. "She's just saved my life. She hasn't been proposed yet and no one has been killed." She is very cautious not to be heard by Regina.

"Well," Emma lets out, "Regina, do you think you could stay here for a while? Maybe get some tea? We've got to work something out."

As the older Regina still stands completely still and unusually quiet, the younger one nods and sits down at the near table. Emma grabs Regina's elbow and takes her out of diner, followed by Rumplestiltskin with Belle.

"What do you want, imp?" Regina finally speaks. "Isn't this your doing?"

Rumple grins. "Not at all, Regina. I simply wanted to offer you my help. I happened to have a potion to get her back where she belongs."

"Really?" Regina lets out doubtfully.

"Don't forget, dearie, that I used to know the future. Something like that had to happen. It will bring something else."

"Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know that?" Rumple grins.

Regina inhales to answer and it surely wouldn't be a nice answer, so Emma quickly replies for her. "The potion would be great. Can you do that now?"

"All magic comes - You know what, this one is free," he quickly corrects himself as Belle looks at him with a lifted eyebrow. Then they both disappear in a purple smoke.

Emma runs her hand across her face and sighs. "We should get back in." She checks the brunette in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Miss Swan," Regina mutters.

Both of them freeze as soon as they walk in. Younger Regina sits where they left her, but now she holds someone's baby and smiles at him, is surrounded by almost everyone in Granny's and happily talks with them. No one looks at her badly, no one accuses her of anything, no one tries to hurt her.

She hands the baby to his mother and looks at the two women standing between the door. "So where is he?"

Regina takes a deep breath. „Where is who?"

„Daniel. I'm not stupid, I know what's happening here. I will have to escape to another realm because mother won't allow me to be with him, right? But will I at least bring daddy?" She looks so hopeful, so innocent…

Regina swallows hard and blinks a few times to chase her tears away. "I… I can't tell you. I don't know what happens once you're back in the past. Something could go differently if you knew." And something definitely would – Regina would try to save Daniel. The young Regina who doesn't know she's got a son who could easily disappear if she changed the past.

"Do we have children?" the young girl keeps asking and looks around at everybody. "I and Daniel often talk about wanting our own children. One day we will run away and get married. I cannot wait. I know our wedding will be beautiful."

Regina's face is soon soaked with tears, and her young version notices right away. "Why are you crying? We won't have any children?" She sadly smiles. "It's okay. I don't care. As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

Emma reaches her hand out and places it on Regina's back as she feels the woman is on the edge of her powers.

The girl happily smiles and dreamily sighs. "I love him so much. I would die if anything happened to him. I would… oh dear god, I can't even imagine what I would do. It would rip my heart out."

And that is it. The last sentence is also the last blow into Regina's patience, and she screams out angrily, hurtfully and completely brokenly, "Shut up! Shut the hell up! You know nothing! Nothing! Wake up, for God's sake! You can't be such a hopeful fool!"

As Regina screams, Emma grabs her waist from behind before she can attack the young frightened girl. "Regina! Calm down…" The blonde tries to hush her, but Regina keeps yelling until her voice gives out and she starts shaking and crying and sobbing.

If she weren't in Emma's arms, she would surely fall on the floor, but the blonde savior holds her tightly and eventually shifts her position so Regina buries her face in the blonde's hair. Emma hears Granny telling the customers of the diner to leave her bistro and is thankful for that. Regina is very private woman and that outburst of hers was enough to make her feel weak.

Ruby goes to the front door to turn the notice to 'closed', and then looks back at the people who stayed – Charmings and Regina along with her younger version.

Young Regina's eyes are wide and she looks scared and confused. She doesn't know what to think and doesn't even want to imagine anything that could lead to the older woman's tears and sobs.

"Is Mother still here?" she asks quietly. Snow runs a hand over her face and looks at the former evil queen worriedly. "Does she still use magic on me… _you_? Does she still hurt you? And Daddy still stands aside, doing nothing to stop her, doesn't he? Nothing has changed."

Regina shakes her head and tries to gather herself and not to see everyone's staring because of these information. Then she turns around, relatively calmed down even though her heart still aches. "No. None of them is here. I don't know what – "

Suddenly the door opens and Gold walks in. Obviously he was careful enough not to appear in the middle of the room in a purple smoke which would surely scare the young girl even more – her experiences with magic aren't exactly good.

"It's done," he tells everybody.

"What is it?" the girl asks.

Regina takes the vial from Rumple. "It's a potion. It will get you back to the past."

"Indeed, and you will not remember anything from here," Gold adds.

"She won't?" Regina frowns, but obviously is glad. If she went back, afraid of her future and aware of the pain that was going to come, some changes would be possible. "Alright." She hands the vial to young Regina. "Drink it."

Trusting her own self, only older, would not intent to hurt her, the young brunette drinks the potion without doubt, and rapidly blinks, unaware of any change. "Now what?"

Rumple shrugs. "Walk through the mirror, it's simple." Then he nods and walks away.

The girl stands up and walks across the room, nervously swallowing. She want to be back from this madness, but before she can step right into the glass, a hand on her elbow stops her. She turns around and sees her older self.

"What is it?"

Regina doesn't say anything though she just leans forwards and hugs the petite brunette. Then she whispers, "I know you won't remember, but it doesn't matter. You must be strong and brave. I can tell you now - you will get better one day. I promise." And then she lets her go, watching the insecure girl disappear.

And the strong arms are around her again. The blonde holds her one more time, even though Regina doesn't cry or sobs or shakes. She just looks at the mirror where now stands the Savior, her arms wrapped around the woman who used to be a frightened little girl, a hopeful teenager, a broken young lady, a mistreated wife, a misunderstood queen, a lonely mayor…

"She will handle it. She is you after all. She's strong," Emma tells her and Regina knows she's right. She leans into her touch and lets herself be held again.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMPT: Granny's. Emma is drunk and Neal is bothering her. Regina saves her and then end up kissing. Fluffy, please!**

* * *

><p>Regina takes her drink from Ruby and goes to the free table so she can have a moment for herself. She is enjoying the party that people of Storybrooke organized. And she certinaly has much more fun than last time.<p>

"Neal, I said no, let me go!"

Regina turns her head to the corner of the room she is passing and sees Emma standing by the wall, trying to avoid Neal Cassidy.

"Come on, Em. Just one date, no big deal. You still you still love me in Neverland."

"Yes, I do, as a friend."

"But…"

Emma suddenly looks behind Neal's shoulder at Regina and gives her a pleading glance. Regina rolls her eyes, but comes closer to them them, saying, "Emma, I need to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"

Neal turnes to her. "No, Regina, she doesn't. We're in a middle of - "

"Actually I do!" Emma enthusiastically interrupts Neal and quickly moves around him to entwined her elbow with Regina's. However weird it may sounds, she prefers Regina's company over Neal's.

The brunette watches her for a moment, surprised by that sudden contact, before she calms down. "Are you okay?"

"Yup," Emma assures her, giving her one of her famous over excited smiles. "Thank you for rescuing, beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Regina lets out and stops.

Emma frowns. "What?"

"Are you drunk?" Regina asks and as Emma speaks, she can smell the scent of margarita in the blonde's breath.

"You really think I have to be drunk to think you're beautiful? No way, 'gina. That cannot be unnoticed. But anyway, have you seen that idiot? Neal and Hook, both. I'm so done and so not interested in any of them…" As Emma begind blathering, Regina sighs and gestures her to the table she wanted to go to before.

"Sit here and I'll bring you some water, alright?"

The dreamy, excited smile never leaves Emma's lips as she simply nodds. Regina shakes her head unbelievably and goes to Ruby to order a drink for the blonde sheriff. Suddenly she feels someone's hand on her shoulder and immediately turns around.

Emma is standing in front of her, watching her with a strange determined face.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks, not sure if to be worried or annoyed.

The blonde smiles again, eyes blurred. "I'm just gonna do something I wanted to do in such a long time. And I'm gonna do it now because I've never felt more brave." She looks comically serious and almost adorable, Regina thinks.

Emma lifts her hands and cups Regina's face.

The mayor widens her eyes. "Miss Swan, what do you think - "

However, before she can finish her sentence, Emma presses her lips against Regina's. Shaking off the first thought about pushing Emma away, Regina realizes how amazing feeling it is. Emma's lips fits perfectly against hers and the margarita scent isn't that bad. So she reaches her hands out, blindly finding Emma's hips and resting them there, pulling her closer.

They don't hear anything, they just stand there in embrace, kissing, lost in their own universe.

"What is she doing with my daughter?" Snow asks, narrowing her eyes at the two women beside the counter. And she isn't the only one who is watching them. In fact, the whole diner is.

Ruby chuckles. "I think you should ask what is your daughter doing with her?" Everyone noticed who kissed who first.

Regina doesn't care if anyone watches them, she only hopes. She hopes that Emma won't remember it tomorrow as much as she hopes she will. Because even though it should feel as something wrong, she feels it is so right. She doesn't want to lose the feeling.

And neither does Emma who is perfectly sure she will remember that kiss tomorrow. And the day after that… and the day after that…


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMPT: Emma finds Regina crying, and when she asks her what's wrong, Regina tells her that she doesn't love Robin and it's not the right lion tattoo. Emma tries to comfort Regina, and Regina notices the Lion Flower tattoo on Emma's wrist and she puts all the pieces together.**

* * *

><p>Emma pressed the doorbell one more time, but no one came to answer the door. "Do you have your key, kid?"<p>

Henry nodded, pulling the keys from his bag and unlocking the front door of the mansion. "Where do you think she is?"

"Maybe in the garden, I'll find her. Go upstairs for now, 'kay?"

And Regina truly was in the garden, sitting against the apple tree, hugging her knees against her chest. She didn't even notice Emma's presence as the blonde walked slowly to her, but Emma definitely noticed Regina's face, soaked with tears that were still falling from her eyes. Emma's heart clenched painfully - it was a long time since she had seen Regina crying; and then it was because of Henry, and he was alright now… So there was only one another reason why Regina would be upset.

As Emma came closer, Regina finally saw her and slightly widened her eyes, immediately trying to wipe her tears away. "Oh, I didn't know you were her. I must have lost a track of time." She started raising up, but Emma quicky sat down next to her and pulled her back down.

"Henry went to his room. He's fine."

Regina gratefully nodded as new tears made their way to the corners of her eyes. After everything they'd been through, she didn't mind crying in front of Emma.

The blonde reached out and placed her hand on Regina knee, gently squeezing it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the former queen almost whispered.

"You're crying, Regina," Emma remarked softly. She paused for a while. "Is it about Robin?"

Regina lifted her head up and almost desperately searched Emma's eyes for an answer. "How…"

"I saw how you pulled away from him today at the diner. So is it?"

"No," Regina said, shaking her head. "It's me." She sniffed and wiped her cheeks.

Emma watched her, wanting to help her. "Hey," she whispered, making Regina look at her again. The blonde sadly smiled. "Tell me. It will help."

The brunette took a deep breath. "He was supposed to be my second chance. My soulmate, true love or whatever. I wanted what he represented so badly that I didn't even realize I didn't love him. I thought… I thought I would find a way eventually, but it gets worse every day. I'm not even able to look at him anymore."

"Are you sure it's not just a fear? Tinker Bell said the pixie dust had led to him."

Regina snorted. "I know, but that was decades ago. I was a different person back then. So either the pixie dust doesn't count anymore or I'm not able to love."

"No, no, no," Emma said immediately, shifting in her pose so she was sitting in front of Regina, her hands placed on Regina's legs. "You are able to love. What about Henry? Are you trying to tell me that you don't love him?"

"Of course not."

"There you have it. Then maybe the pixie dust worked, but you gave that chance up back then. Maybe now it's someone else. And maybe the pixie dust led to him because your true love hadn't been born yet, and it chose the most suitable person that was available."

"You know, Tink had to point out something that this person should have had. I mean it would have been more difficult for the dust just to search my true love without any clue. So she looked for something significant and unique."

"What was it?" Emma asked curiously.

"A tattoo."

"A tattoo?" Emma questioned doubtfully.

Regina nodded. "Yes, like the one you have on your wrist." The brunette reached out for Emma's hand and turned it up, letting her finger caress the skin where the tattoo was.

"I noticed it a few weeks ago. How long do you have it?"

"Um, since I was eighteen. After I had to give Henry up. I needed something to hold onto. I should have chosen a different tattoo, but I liked this one. And every time I looked at it I thought about my little baby boy, about home I'd never had… And it always brought some hope."

Regina slightly smiled.

"Mary Margaret said that it's like the flowers that had been on symbol of her kingdom, so it would make sense that it actually did bring me home. But she also said that there were snowdrops on the family crest, and I'd been told this was a lion flower."

"A w-what?" Regina gasped, immediately letting go off Emma's hand, staring at her in a pure shock.

"A lion flower. What's happened, Regina?" Emma was watching her, trying to figure out what had happened to her so suddenly.

Regina looked into her eyes. "My soulmate was supposed to have a lion tattoo," she whispered.

Emma sharply exhaled, searching Regina's face for emotions she desperately needed to see. But then she saw something that was very important. She wouldn't force Regina into anything, she wouldn't decide anything at the moment. She wanted Regina to think about this newflash and realize what it meant on her own.

But what Emma saw was hope. And not just hope. _A relief._ And if Regina was relieved that her soulmate wasn't Robin, but Emma…

Regina jerked forward and threw her hands around Emma's shoulders, comforting herself in the blonde's embrace. Emma hugged her and lowered her face into a crook of Regina's neck.

"Is it a good thing?" she whispered very quietely.

The brunette smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. "It is. It's a very good thing."


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMPT: Regina sees Emma asleep on the couch and stares at her for a while until Emma reveals she has been awake the entire time (comically) when Regina goes to cover her up.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights when they had a family time. Just Regina, Henry, and Emma. After a good dinner, they would all sit on the couch in front of television and watch some movies. It was an usual thing that Emma would stay over night. It was Henry's idea, but after a few weeks, Regina didn't seem to mind, either. After all, they did have guest rooms.<p>

But that night Emma didn't go to sleep right away. She said she wasn't tired and wanted to stay there a little longer.

Around two in the morning Regina woke up with a sudden thirst and went downstairs to drink something. A surprised waited for her in the living her as soon as she descended the stairs and discovered the savior, sprawled on her couch with an open book on top of her.

Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling before she came closer to the blonde and took the book off, watching her face for a moment. Emma was very beautiful and so peaceful and calm in her sleep. Regina had to force herself to turn away, but as soon as she reached for a blanket lying in the armchair next to the couch she returned to face the sleeping sheriff.

She covered her with the blanket and some weird instinct made her bring her hand to the blonde's curls, and she gently caressed them. And then without thinking she leaned down, determined to kiss Emma on her lips. Watching the face in front of her, she was about to do what her deepest desires told her to… But suddenly she stared into emerald eyes.

Regina let out a short yelp as she lost her balance and, still startled, fell on her backside as she tripped over a low table behind her.

When she heard a quick amused laugh, she was back on her feet in a second, staring angrily at the blonde.

"You're such an idiot!" Regina snarled at her, ready to storm out of the room without a second thought about her thirst, but before she could do that, a hand caught her elbow with a mumbled "I'm sorry" and drew her closer to the couch - with Regina eventually being forced to sit on the edge of the sofa.

Emma sat up and leaned closer to the brunette who was cautiously watching her. "I'm not talking to you," Regina whispered softly.

The blonde nodded and murmured, "I know,", and then closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips against Regina's.


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMPT: After Emma spending over a year saving up for a ring to propose, regina ends up not wanting to get married and Emma is heartbroken.**

* * *

><p>Emma waves at Regina and watches as her girlfriend drives off. Henry is supposed to stay at his friend's house so she is taking him there. After such a long time they are going to have the mansion only for themselves and Emma has got very big plans for the evening.<p>

It has been a little over two years since they got together and exactly a year since Emma bought the engagement ring. She has wanted to propose Regina many times, but never really had the courage to do so. But tonight when they are alone, she will do it. It will be an awesome opportunity.

Regina has left so she has got some time to prepare everything – she scatters the rose petals all over the bed, lights the candles around the house and sets the table for dinner. They have never been ones for these romantic things, but Emma knows Regina likes it occasionally.

* * *

><p>"Emma, love, I am – " Regina calls from the door to the living room, but stops herself immediately as her gaze falls on the candles and Emma - Emma, who is standing in red tight dress that leaves no imagination. Regina's heart surely stops beating for a while before it starts beating frantically. That atmosphere is too intimate and she feels what is going to happen.<p>

She swallows hard and wants to say something, but her words die in her throat as she sees Emma's smile. The blonde is watching her so gently and lovingly that she can barely step forward. Emma comes closer to her and takes her jacket off, looking into the dark eyes with burning passion.

Brushing her thumb momentarily over Regina's lower lip, her smile grows wider. "Hi," she whispers.

Regina only watches her, not able to speak. Actually, she is afraid to speak. However, Emma takes all her worries away, taking her to the low table where their dinner waits.

The evening goes as planned. They keep sharing small smiles or gentle touches. When they finish dinner, Emma leads Regina to the middle of the room where they start dancing to the soft music playing in the background.

"Regina," Emma says quietly, taking Regina's hand and slowly kneels down before her.

Regina's eyes widen in surprise and she feels panic raising within her. Emma looks so happy and hopeful and she hates herself for ruining it, but she has to. She starts rapidly shaking her head and snatches her hand away from Emma's. The blonde's face is immediately clouded with hurt and confusion.

"'Gina? What is it?"

"I can't – " Regina keeps shaking her head and slowly backing, her hands lifted up in defense. "Emma, please, I – I can't, I…" She wants to run so badly, but she never gets the choice because Emma quickly stands up and races past her, slamming the door behind her.

Regina cries and cries and falls down on her knees, hugging herself tightly.

* * *

><p>It's past eleven o'clock when Regina wipes away her tears and determinedly walks out of the mansion, running towards the apartment. She needs to explain herself. She needs to do it before she loses her completely.<p>

Snow opens the door after the repeated knocking and is met with tearful Regina, whose eyes are puffy and red-rimmed. "I need to talk to Emma," she states instantly.

Her former enemy watches her carefully, not letting her in. "She's in her room, but she came back from you quite upset. I am not sure this is the best – "

"Snow, _please._"

They stare at one another for a while, but then Snow steps aside. "Very well."

Regina rushes to Emma's bedroom, not even bothering to knock, immediately walking in. Emma lies on the bed, curled up in a ball and keeps shaking.

"Emma," the brunette whispers. She walks to the bed and lies next to her, the blonde turning around to face her. She looks like someone died. "Emma, please, hear me out."

"If you are here to tell me it is over, don't, because I've gathered that already," Emma's answer came out in raspy voice.

"No. No, it's not over," Regina says back quickly and fiercely. "Don't say that. I love you, Emma."

Emma winces. "Why do you say that? You refused me two hours ago!"

"But my reasons are completely different!" Regina takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "I… I can't be in a marriage again. I know you love me. I know you are nothing like your… like king Leopold, but… I just can't marry you. I can't be in that prison again, I – "

"Shh," Emma hushes her, taking her into her arms, caressing her hair gently, kissing the dark locks. "I am sorry. I have never thought about that. I don't want to make you feel trapped."

"Don't apologize. I am sorry I haven't told you before. Maybe one day I will be ready, but now, it's still too soon."

Emma hooks her finger under Regina's chin, softly lifting it up, and looks into the brown eyes. "I love you, Regina. I will wait for you forever."

Regina swallows a sob and kisses her girlfriend on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**PROMPT: Regina gets really jealous of Emma and Elsa (or Hook) and practically shouts at Emma that she's an idiot and that she's in love with her, causing a scene in the middle of Granny's Diner.**

* * *

><p>Regina walks across the room with two cups in her hands. She places hot chocolate in front of Emma as the sheriff softly thanks her. They are about to discuss details of Henry's whereabouts for next few weeks. After Elsa's departure things have become calmer, but there also hasn't been any Robin Hood and Emma has thought it would be the best if Henry stayed with Regina more than usually.<p>

"Henry wants to stay with both of us, that is for sure, but he can stay at your place for a few days if you don't mind," Emma states as she and Regina chat. "Of course, the perfect solution for all this would be if the three of us lived together, so…" Emma chuckles at her own joke.

But Regina doesn't know. She isn't sure if the blonde actually _was _joking. What if she really wanted them to live together? Regina's heart races so fast she is afraid that Emma might hear it. Her hopes are so high that it almost hurts.

"Wait," she says, gentle smile slowly forming on her lips. "You want – "

"Swan!"

Both women turn around to see Captain Hook walking to their table, obviously drunk. Regina's smile quickly falls down as he sits down in the booth next to Emma and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Swan, I have been looking for you."

"Well, you've found me. What do you want?" Emma asks, staring at him. She seems to be annoyed, but the fact that she hasn't shrugged off his arm changes everything for Regina. It has been pretty clear they broke up, but now Regina is not so sure.

"Why, you, of course, my sweet little – " Hook inches closer to Emma, but never finishes his sentence as Regina abruptly stands up, her face flushed with anger, but her eyes filled with hurt. She doesn't say anything, she only tries to walk away, but Emma pushes drunken Hook aside with all her strength and stretch out to catch Regina's elbow.

"Where are you going?" she asks as the brunette turns around to look at her. Emma doesn't let go of her hand.

"I don't know! I wouldn't want to be a burden to your date with the pirate!" she snaps, not caring if someone hears her.

Emma frowns. "My date? I'd been here with you before he came! I don't _date _him!"

"Of course you don't," Regina hisses, ready to walk away again.

"What's your damn problem, 'Gina?! Why are you acting like this?" Emma drops her elbow and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Because I am in love with you!"

The dinner falls into silence. No one dares to speak or move – not even Hook who finally is back on his feet. People expect Regina to run away, ashamed of her public confession, but she never does that. Regina doesn't even look around herself, neither does Emma. They stare at each other, breathing heavily.

"There – I said it!" Regina continues. "I love you. And you are such an idiot because you keep giving me hope and then you go around flirting with that filthy perverted – "

Her next words are cut off by Emma's lips that press against hers. The blonde sneaks her arm around the brunette's waist and places her hand on her cheek, her fingers slightly entwining into the dark locks. Regina is shocked for a moment, but then she hangs her arms around Emma's neck, pressing closer to her.

_Such an idiot. _


End file.
